The invention relates to a device for the amplification of electromagnetic oscillations in order to influence a biological system.
Devices are already known which are used in the field of medicine for the coherent amplification of electromagnetic oscillations by means of induced emission through a solid element. With the known lasers, there is an interest in high pulsed power and bundling of the laser beams. Currently, only detachment of the retina and certain types of brain cancer are treated with laser beams. The treatment of detachment of the retina is simple and the patient does not have to be anesthetized. After the surgeries that have been performed so far, patients who have been operated on do not feel any pain, and they only perceive a glare for some time, which is due to the effect of the laser light and to chemical processes on the retina or in the optic nerve. As far as treatment of cancer in the brain with laser beams is concerned, the selected site is struck by the laser beam, causing vaporization of the tissue.